conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Árnianneoirr agus Óibh Ruidheacheainne
The Baronetcy of Árnianneoirr agus Óibh Ruidheacheainne, short form Árnianneoirr c.a. and anglicised as Arninayor ages O Ruyanne (population: 39,314 as of 2012) is a Rockallic baronetcy located in the barony of Léubheithreitha, in the viscountcy of Líchthiach Thiair. A rural baronetcy with no relatively large village or town within its borders, Árnianneoirr agus Óibh Ruidheacheainne is located on either sides of the Rockallic North-South Watershed. Two relative large streams draining in Loch Mhólanne have their sources in this baronetcy: the Óibh Ruidheacheainne and the Óibh Éos-néith; in southwards direction, the Óibh Dhrúinne runs through the Árnianneoirr Valley and drains in the Bá nan Éirith Ghréine. The baronetcy seat is Áird nan Mhór. History Etymology The baronetcy is named after its two most famous and popular geographical landmarks, namely the Árnianneoirr Valley in the south and the Óibh Ruidheacheainne in the north. Government Geography The baronetcy is located on the Rockallic North-South Watershed, which runs approximately latitudinally through the baronetcy's territory. The general territory is located in a depression along this watershed, with higher, mountainous regions on both eastern and western sides. Climate Due to its location, there is a significant difference between the northern and southern parts of the baronetcy in terms of climate. The northern part of the baronetcy is much cooler and receives a lot more snow on average than the southern part, due to the southern part being sheltered from cold northeasterly winds by the divide, whilst the northern part is sheltered from the warmer, southerly winds by the very same geographical feature. Another cause of the significant difference is the fact that the northern part of the baronetcy is located on the slopes in the shadow of the higher divide in the south, which means that they receive nearly no sunlight. This, combined with either an absence of wind or a full northeasterly, makes it prone to coolness and cold. Flora and fauna The majority of the baronetcy is covered with . Water Neighbouring baronetcies Árnianneoirr agus Óibh Ruidheacheainne borders the baronetcies of Tir na Dinis Mhólanne and Tira t-uinn Loch Ó Thiair to the north, the baronetcy of An Lóda iÁrta nan Duadhnúille to the east, the baronetcies of Fareoisa inan Lóda na Duadhnúille I Cháinneoil and Fareoisa inan Lóda na Duadhnúille Ó Thiair in the barony of the South Coast to the south, and the baronetcies of Méasa in the Rockallic Federal District and the baronetcy of Téighin Áirtin in the barony of Gleoin na Bhéithe in An Thir na tÁirdteachd. Villages The following villages and towns are located in the baronetcy: Áird nan Mhór, Amal Chóidùig, An Plùige, Anóibh, Béidhéubh Chùinnigh, Ben Gláibhùigh, Ben Téibhidh, Cáistell Chùimm, Céighéirión, Créib bPéinlog, Cróise Méillùirrinagh, Cum Hiasinthighan, Cum Léléighan, Dámháiste, Déibhidh nan Fhóirr, Dhéirug Gúibhainne, Dùin í’n láibhùirr, Éinig ’s Áingeuibh, Éthréid, Fráince, Géiechtéir, Ger-y-Llyn, Gléinn Déorrinagh, Loch na tÚirreachin, Méas Héliona, Mhéillo, Mynydd, Óibhéibh ’s Láic, Óibhthéighin Ó iÚrrain, Óibhthéighin Ó Thiair, Páiris, Pont an Lùinnog, Pont Céareig, Róiseindtùill Dáibhin, Róiseindtùill Féinigh and Trois Bras. Transport and infrastructure Road The most important road in the baronetcy is the National Road T121 running a general north-south route. Northwards, the road provides a direct connection with the city of Mhólanne and the D2 freeway; southwards, a direct connection is provided to the Rockallic Federal District and An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine, including direct connections with the D4 and D5 freeways. A strong east-west road connection is provided by the Baronial Road 313, which provides a connection to Téighin Céisgùillin in the westward direction, and with An Lóda iÁrta nan Duadhnúille in the eastward direction. In southwards direction and starting from Dhéirug Gúibhainne, the Baronial Road 23 provides a direct connection to Fareoisa inan Lóda na Duadhnúille Ó Thiair and Tír na Teuibhoig. In the northwesternmost point of the baronetcy, the Baronial Road 334 provides a direct connection to Mhólanne in the northeasterly direction, and with Gleoin na Bhéithe and An Phéaica iÁrdh in the westerly direction. All villages are connected by bidirectional asphalt roads. Despite being officially bidirectional, at several points these roads may only be able to facilitate one car in a single direction. On these roads, passing bays are provided every 1200 metres. As a general rule of conduct within the baronetcy, cars driving in either northerly or easterly direction get right of way first. The exception to this rule are buses, which get right of way regardless of their direction. Rail .]] Running north to south through the baronetcy is the Orange Line. There are two train stations located in Árnianneoirr c.a., namely Áird nan Mhór and Dhéirug Gúibhainne railway stations. Both stations are only served by the Orange Line Stopper services. In northwards direction, train services run to Mhólanne (with transfer possibility to the Eastern Blue Line) and Régnich na Nuardh Central. In southwards direction, train services run to An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine Central. Both stations have a frequency of two trains per hour in each direction. Bus The baronetcy of Árnianneoirr c.a. is the seventh locality of the Concession South Coast of Loch Mhólanne. Belonging to the concession are ten bus lines. In addition to these ten bus lines, two bus lines from the Concession Gleoin na Bhéithe, one bus line from the second locality and one bus line from the sixth locality of the Concession South Coast of Loch Mhólanne have routes that run through the baronetcy. Lastly, Line 200 from the Concession Rockallic Federal District takes a north-south route through the baronetcy, mostly over the T121. There are two main bus stations in the baronetcy, located next to the two train stations, that is to say in Áird nan Mhór and in Dhéirug Gúibhainne. Additionally, a third and much smaller bus station can be found in Pont an Lùinnog. Category:Baronetcies of Léubheithreitha